Be Yourself
by SugaHoneyIceTea
Summary: An ensemble Hero song fic.No spoilers for anything. Just a day in the lives of each Hero


Be Yourself

Author: SugaHoneyIceTea

Rating: K+ to T for a couple choice words lol…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and a few pairs of shoes lol… Sue is a person not an action.

Summary: Little heroes vignettes all together in song form. The song is Be Yourself by _Audioslave._ I own that neither. I think of this fic more of a montage but in story form if that helps. Its like my first Heroes fic so be kind. The song just reminded me of the characters and so I wrote. Hope it's at least semi enjoyable for you.

_Someone falls to pieces _

_Sleepin all alone_

"Oh..my..god.." in the silence came the strangled cry from Claire's throat. Everything she'd believed in. Everything was fake. Hot tears run down her face in steady stream. All this time, he'd been doing this. No wonder Mom was so spaced out … poor Lyle. Zach… her only true friend in years…

Everything had been reduced to lies, here say. She was truly alone and she had her Dad to thank for it. She sobbed into her pillow to muffle the sound. _I can't handle this…_

All this and she had a secret to keep.

_Someone kills the pain_

_Spinning in the silence_

_To finally drift away_

Mr. Bennett walked into his house , dropped his bag very calmly by the front door and took off his shoes.

"So it's done?" He didn't even turn around. The Haitian appeared in front of him, nodding his head once, gracefully.

"Good. No girl needs to remember what's happened to my baby in the last couple of days. Especially my Claire."

The Haitian gave a nod in agreement and then excused himself. Mr. Bennett took his leave also and headed upstairs to check on his little girl.

"Sweetie?" he whispered. Claire stirred and turned around, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah , Dad?"

"You ok now honey? You sounded…scared on the phone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He closed the door and smiled to himself. She'd be happy now. She could be normal. That's all she wanted and that's all he wanted to give her. By any means necessary. She'd thank him later she was certain. That was if she could remember. Which she wouldn't.

"Night Claire."

_Someone gets excited_

_In a chapel yard_

_Catches a bouquet_

"I miss you. You know that right?"

"I know" Matt Parkman gave a small discouraged smile as he held the seafoam green receiver of the phone in his motel. _You'd think the FBI would spring for a room.._ he thought in passing. "You ever think about our wedding day?"

"What made you think of that?"

"It was so cheap," he laughed, "Just me, you , our parents and a few friends in that little chapel…"

"With no air conditioning in July…" his wife laughed, a deep rich laugh that sounded so sweet to his ears. It made him long for her once again. An ache he'd missed, learned to live with ever since her infidelity had been made clear.

"Simpler times. But we were happy. I wish we could go back there sometimes…"his words trailed off and they sat there in a simple moment of contentment.

"Me too baby. I love you. You know---" she started.

"I know," even with everything she'd did. He knew, "I love you."

_Another lays a dozen_

_White roses on a grave_

"Yes. Hello?" Mohinder rubbed his eyes waking from yet another desk nap. Maybe it was her. What he heard next made him stand straight up.

"When?" he rubbed his temple, "I'm very sorry as well." He hung up the phone and sat back in chair, full of disbelief. Eden was dead.

"Sylar." He said coming to his senses, he flung the phone off his desk in anger. _Why does someone do this to others? It's unthinkable. Eden…were you… were you special?_

Unspoken, unshed tears welled in his eyes as he opened the list. He searched the list and sure enough her name was there. He entered the program and typed, cursing himself for not figuring this out sooner. Maybe he could have done something, he thought as he typed, furious at the keys forming the words as quiet tears escaped down his face.

**Eden McCain – Deceased**

_To be yourself is all that you can do_

_To be yourself is all that you can do_

_Someone finds salvation in everyone_

It was unbearable. His once comforting dreams of flights of fancy had become torturous reminders. You're going to kill everyone. It's your fault Peter. You're the villain in this story.

He longed to break free, to open his eyes and prove the musings of his brain wrong. He tried. Nothing. There was no time. He had to save the world. No matter what even his subconscious thought, what his brother thought, it was his destiny. _It's my turn to be somebody,_ he thought in passing before his dreams took him away again.

_And another only pain_

_Someone tries to hide himself_

_Down inside himself he prays_

"Dr. Crowley to the Nurse Station. Dr. Crowley to the Nurse's Station please…"

Nathan passed the nurse sounding the call and smiled at her, not a real smile. The smile that kissing everybody's ass for a vote had crafted. The saccharine smile of a politician it was . Well crafted and broken in. On its surface warm but when you got down to it, there was nothing of meaning behind it.

He couldn't remember the last time he really smiled. He thought and smiled again. It was right after he'd flew to save Peter. Peter flew with him and he smiled genuinely, thinking that Peter finally got it right for once. His brother was an emotional screw up but everybody deserved to be validated once in a while. _You were right Pete. Just don't enjoy it too much._

He set his coat down in Peter's room and loosened his tie. Then he decided to be off with the whole thing and threw it on top of his strewn coat. He went over to Peter's side and squeezed his hand, feeling the brisk breeze.

He went over to the window intending to close it, but he smiled again, pulling himself through the window, balancing on its ledge.

"This one is for you little brother" he glanced back before bursting into the night sky, letting the thin clouds envelope him, daring to indulge himself if just for a moment he spread his arms out and floated along aimlessly.

He felt a smile spread across his lips. It was real. This was all too real.

_Someone swears his true love_

_Until the end of time_

"Aishiteru Hiro."

He was so close. Then poof! He found himself home with no way of getting home. His powers were dead.

He wanted to give up for once in a long while. She was gone now. He would never be able to save her. He loved her so much. Why was fate destined to take her from him no matter what? It was star-crossed and destined to fail but it was oh so sweet. She was so sweet.

Broken, he made another dent in his retirement fund and flew back to America. Rode the bus to Midland. Nothing would be the same ever again. He finally realized the consequences of his actions. His powers weren't for frivolity, not to be taken lightly. If he even had them anymore. He prayed they'd become stronger. He failed Charlie. He couldn't fail the world now too.

_Aishiteru Charlie_

_Another runs away_

"Mom…" Micah looked on at the distance as the police officer cuffed his mother and put her in the squad car. "Dad we gotta help her" he pleaded, "Why would she do that?!" he started to cry.

"Son, listen…" D.L. took his son by the shoulder, "Your mom doesn't trust herself right now. She doesn't want to hurt you again." It hurt but D.L. knew Niki cared too much about Micah to even risk letting her other side come out. Maybe she even still cared about him as well. _Yeah enough to shoot you,_ he mused.

"It's Jessica." Micah agreed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Let's get you cleaned up first. Then we'll see about Mommy." _Niki baby, I will help you._

"Promise?"

"I promise" he looked Micah square in his eye. "Come on." _I promise._

_Separate or united?_

_Healthy or insane?_

Niki got teary eyed as she was put in the squad car. _Micah baby I'm so sorry. _

"Good thing you did, turning yourself in. Wish we got more criminals like you…" the sheriff laughed, "Well I don't more mean more criminals---"

"I know what you mean…" she wept.

_You fucking idiot _

A familiar voice degraded her in her thoughts.

"Shut up…" she said quietly.

"Miss?"

_You can't hold me in here forever. I'm a part of you. _

"No!"

"Miss just calm down now!"

_Come on, let me bash his skull in---_

"Stop it!" she screamed. The voice finally shut up at her insistence. But she knew it'd be back day after day. Until she gave in. The thought scared her senseless. How could she protect her son, her husband like this?

_It's impossible bitch. Ha ha ha ha ha… _

The voice taunted her once again.

"Help me…" she pleaded to no one that could hear.

_To be yourself is all that you can do_

_To be yourself is all that you can do_

_To be yourself is all that you can do_

_To be yourself is all that you can do_

_And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up_

_With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck_

47 hours and 55 minutes exactly. He'd been clean for 47 hours, 55 minutes and 5 seconds now.

He was clean shaven and well dressed for the first time in months but most of all he was clean in spirit. Gone was the itch in his veins and the constant _need._

"Next stop, Midland, Texas " the bus driver spoke over the speakers in the vehicle.

Isaac looked around and started to gather his things. Now all he had to do was figure out how to use his power without using that crutch again. Maybe this Hiro person could help him concentrate. No matter, he had to help all that he could, now that he was coherent enough to help.

"Midland, Texas."

47 hours and 59 minutes. Here goes nothing.

_Don't lose any sleep tonight_

_I'm sure everything will end up alright_

_You may win or lose_

Claire had cried every tear she could in self pity until she realized that pity only got you so far. She had to take action now or she was sure she would crumble under the pressure. Everyone had problems, struggles they overcame everyday. These problems were a little more…unique than most she was sure but if Cheer Camp taught her anything it was that a positive attitude was invaluable. Grin and bear it.

"I can do this. You can do this…" she whispered this firmly to herself until she felt secure enough to drift off to sleep.

_But to be yourself is all that you can do_

_To be yourself is all that you can do_


End file.
